paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Drum and Bugle Corps
Originally a separate patrol in and of itself, the Drum and Bugle Corps is the only musically based group within Paoli 1 and is also the only group that pulls members from all five patrols and even staff. Drum and Bugle Corps Events The Drum and Bugle Corps plays and escorts the Colors at the beginning of the Family Dinner and the opening of the Birthday. The Drum and Bugle Corps and the Color Guard also lead the entire Troop through the Memorial Day Parade all the way to Clifton Lisle's grave site. In some years, Drum and Bugle Corps members have even brought instruments to Camp Horseshoe. Recruitment The Corps is always seeking new members to supplement their ranks. Naturally, any scout with experience playing the drums in a marching band or anyone skilled in playing the bugle should tryout for the group but membership is not limited to such qualifications. Any scout who can play the trumpet is encouraged to join as are those who play the drums in a concert band or other band. Often drummers are even made up of scouts who are musically inclined but outside of scouts are not drummers. Musical skill aside, the Corps requires even more from its members. The group only holds a few practices but those practices are always of vital importance. Attendance is often mandatory. Scouts in the D&B Corps also must arrive early before events and leave late once the equipment is put away. In addition to the time commitment, there is a strength and endurance requirement especially for the parade. It is tiring enough for the rank and file to simply march the length of the parade but the Troop's drummers and buglers must do so while carrying equipment (often heavy and uncomfortable). They must also be skilled enough to play their music and continue to march properly. It's not as easy as it looks. For these reasons, often young scouts are inducted into the Corps for less strenuous events like the Family Dinner and Birthday to gain experience but will not play in the parade or perhaps play only for the first half before older scouts carry and play for them during the less formal march to St. David's Church. Songs and Calls Horseshoe - The staple of the Paoli 1 D&B Corps, this cadence is played for all events. Other Songs - Over the years the Corps has tried to expand their repertoire although nothing has ever really stuck like Horseshoe has. The Corps has adopted "rim clicks", modern beats (which are incredibly difficult to march to), and even older tunes such as British Grenadiers. Count Cadence, Count - The drummers accompany and accent those counting cadence. Other Cheers and Cadences - Just like actual songs on the instruments, the scouts also create and experiment with other vocal cheers to go with their marching. Taps - Played by a bugler at the conclusion of the Memorial Day service at Clifton Lisle's grave. Often it is accompanied by an echoing bugler. To the Colors - Played by a bugler with an accompanying snare drum roll at the conclusion of the Birthday's Opening Ceremony. The Cannon is fired to signal the start of the bugle call and all present are to salute as the American Flag is raised. Assembly - The Birthday Ceremony begins with this bugle call. At this signal all scouts will quickly form up in front of the Cabin and the Opening Ceremony begins. Indian Drumming - During Paoli 1 OA events, a senior member of the Drum and Bugle Corps will often portray the Native American drummer and through his playing coordinate the event. Drum and Bugle Corps Captain(s) When the Drum and Bugle Patrol was first created, the patrol leader was assigned his duty through the ordinary process within the troop. When it became a separate entity from the patrols its leader was selected by either the SPL and/or the retiring leader. Within the Corps, there can be the Drum Captain and Bugle Captain, both of which teach and lead their respective instruments. At other times there is only one captain who leads the whole Corps. The duties of the Drum and Bugle Corps Captain is to organize practices during the year for the events and to teach, recruit, and lead the members. To see past Drum and Bugle Corps Captians, click here . Drum And Bugle Corps Recognition and Awards Members of the Drum and Bugle Corps wear a red shoulder cord (similar to that worn by Den Chiefs) with their Class A Uniform to mark their membership in the group. At each Birthday, the captain of the Drum and Bugle Corps also awards a solid purple ribbon to one (sometimes two) of the Corps' members. The criteria for this award has varied widely over the years. It has been used as an award for a new member, the most improved member, most dependable, and most skilled. Click here for more information about this award. Click here for a full list of Birthday Awards. Horseshoe Drum and Bugle Corps Camp Horseshoe has its own musical corps that plays at the daily Retreat ceremony. The troops march to the playing of the drums and the American Flag is lowered to the sound of the bugle. The Horseshoe D&B corps is not comprised of any Paoli 1 members. Category:Patrol Category:Drum and Bugle Corps Category:Marching Category:Order of the Arrow Category:Horseshoe